Please Don't Leave Me
by Scuba Muffin
Summary: The gang goes after a jewel shard, and someone is injured. Inuyasha must make a decision. pairingsK&I, S&M finishedPlease review!
1. Default Chapter

hey everyone, this is my first fic so don't be too harsh. Please review, well onto the story!!!

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome was talking in a small voice, she didn't want to alert other demons. "He'll hear me," she thought. "Inuyasha?" She talked a little louder. Kagome was walking through Inuyasha's forest, and was going in the direction of the sacred tree. She was now coming to the opening. "Wait," she thought, "I hear voices." She parted a bush and gasped, "I-it's Inuyasha and he's talking to Kikyo!"

Inuyasha had heard Kagome calling and knew she was now watching. He wanted her to hear this. "Kikyo, I am in love with someone and it isn't you." Kikyo laughed, "You love that Kagome girl, do you? You amuse me Inuyasha. You will always love me and you know it." "You're right. I thought it was you I loved, but I was kidding myself. Kagome has always been there for me, she was always by my side and cared for me when I was injured." "Hm hm hm, we shall see. Good bye Inuyasha. We shall meet again." "No, we shall not." Kikyo's soul gatherers materialized and she disappeared.

Kagome's mouth was hanging open, "Did I just hear what I think I did?" "Kagome, you can come out now." She jumped, the bushes parted and Inuyasha stood looking down at her. She looked up at him in surprise. He extended his hand and she put hers in his. She stood up and went around the bush. Inuyasha was still holding her hand and he was pulling closer. "I-Inuyasha." "Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME!!!!!!"

Kagome jumped, the whole class was starring at her. "Kagome, please pay attention," her geometry teacher turned back to the board. Kagome could feel her face grow hot and she lumped down in her chair. The teacher went back to the lesson and her classmates turned around. "I was just daydreaming? It seemed so real though," she thought as the final bell rang.

"Kagome, what was that all about in class?" Her 3 friends were running toward her. "Huh, oh, I was just daydreaming." Her friends were looking at her concernedly. "What?" "Were you daydreaming about that jealous guy?" Kagome didn't say anything, she just started walking. "KAGOME!" All three of her friends shouted, "TELL US!" "There is nothing to tell, so just drop it!" He friends didn't push anymore, Kagome was scary when she got mad.

When Kagome got home, she said "hi" to her mom and grandfather, then went up to her room. She was in such a daze that she didn't even realize someone was laying on her bed. She dropped her backpack next to her desk and sat on her desk chair. "Kagome." She jumped and fell out of her chair letting out a small squeak. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha got off the bed and went to help her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome rubbed her butt as Inuyasha grabbed her other hand and pulled her up. "When did you get here" Kagome sat on her bed and Inuyasha sat next to her. "I was here when you walked in." Kagome looked surprised, "You were?" "Yeah, I was laying on your bed waiting for you to come home." "I didn't see you." "Yeah, I know, so I said your name and you jumped and fell." "Well, you scared me." "Sorry." "What are you doing here?" "Shippo, was getting on my nerves. H kept yelling at me to come and get you, so I came." "So you only came because Shippo was getting on your nerves?" Kagome looked at him disappointed. "No!" Inuyasha was getting defensive now. "I came because I wanted…" He stopped. "He's acting funny," Kagome thought. "You wanted what?" "Uh, I wanted to spend time with you without Sango, Miroku, or Shippo around." Kagome brightened up. She smiled, "Really? You mean it?" "Yeah." Kagome turned and hugged him, and he hugged back. "So what do you want to do?" "Well," Inuyasha said, "we can stay like this." "Inuyasha, do you want to stay in the present tonight and we can go back tomorrow afternoon?" "Ok." He hugged Kagome closer. She thought she was dreaming again so she pinched her hand. "I'm not dreaming! I can't believe this is real!" She started to pull away, but Inuyasha just held her closer. "Kagome, I love you," he whispered into her ear. "Oh, Inuyasha, I love you too."


	2. chapter 2

well here is the second chapter, hope you like it!!!

Chapter 2

"Kagome!" her mom was yelling from downstairs, "dinner's done!" Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. "That was a dream?" she said out loud. "Kagome! Come on, it's getting cold!" "Coming!" She got up and ran down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and stopped dead. "Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha is going to join us for dinner." "Hey, Kagome. I came to see when you were coming back but you were sleeping so I came downstairs and your mom invited me to dinner." "Uh, cool." Kagome went and sat in her usual spot which happened to be next to Inuyasha.

Ms. Higurashi was looking at Kagome with concern." Kagome, are you feeling ok? You came home and walked right up to your room and when I came up to see what's wrong you were asleep." "I did? I don't remember." "What?" Inuyasha stopped mid bite, "How can you not remember?" "All I remember is a dream that I had about daydreaming and then I thought I woke up but I was still dreaming, I even dream pinched myself to see if I was dreaming and it dream hurt so I thought I wasn't dreaming. Then I heard you call and woke up or am or am I awake. Someone pinch me." Everyone was now staring at Kagome with their mouths open, Sota even had food still in his mouth. "What? Someone pinch me NOW!" Inuyasha pinched her. "OW!!!" She looked at Inuyasha and rubbed her arm. "you said to pinch you." He was putting more food on his plate. "Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes and helped herself to the food. "I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming, but I did pinch myself in the dream and it hurt." She thought as she started eating.

"Kagome, why are you so quiet?" Sota had been watching his sister. "Huh? Oh, just thinking." She didn't look up. "Thinking about what?" said Inuyasha through a mouth full of rice. "Just the dream I had." "What was it about?" said her grandfather. "I would rather not say." Kagome looked at her mom and made a little jerky movement to Inuyasha. Her mom got it and told everyone not to pester her and eat before it got cold. The finished their dinner in silence.

It was Kagome's turn to do the dishes, and Inuyasha stayed and helped by drying. "Inuyasha would you like to spend the night here. You can sleep in the extra bedroom." She didn't look up at him but knew he was looking at her. "Your mom would allow me too?" "Yeah, tomorrow we can go back." Kagome had just finished the dishes and was now facing the dishes and was now facing him drying her hands. "I need to go take a shower so you can hang out in my room." Inuyasha followed Kagome up the stairs and into the second door on the left which she went into, while Inuyasha went to her room and laid on her bed..

Later when Kagome was done with her shower, she walked to her room and closed the door. "Inuyasha, you weren't supposed to fall asleep!" She walked over to the bed and poked him, "Inuyasha?" "What?" "Inuyasha I need to get dressed so you can't be in here." Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome. He was surprised, she looked so pretty. Her hair was resting over her shoulder and the towel wrapped around her made her body looks so small. Inuyasha reached up and moved her hair off her shoulder. When his fingers brushed her shoulder it sent tingles down her spine. He then moved the strands that fell down into her eyes.

She loved his touch it made her feel so comfortable. She looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see something there she had only seen once. She couldn't pin point it though. "I know, its love!" He loved her, she couldn't believe it! She reached up and touched his cheek. He pressed his cheek against her hand and his ears flattened. "H likes my touch, just like I like his," she thought. She walked closer and hugged him. He hugged her tightly in return. She could fell his muscles, "How easily he could crush me yet for such strength his touch is so soft." "Inuyasha," she was afraid of how he was going to answer, "do you love me?" He was a little startled but answered with absolute honesty in his heart, "Yes Kagome, I love you." "Oh Inuyasha, I love you too!" He hugged her even closer. "Inuyasha you can sleep in my room, but we have to make my mom think you are down the hall. So when everyone is asleep come to my room, now go." Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's room and toward the guest room. He opened the door and flipped the switch on the wall that Kagome said turned on the light. He closed the door and listened carefully for everyone to go to sleep. When he didn't hear anyone in the hall or walking around downstairs, he carefully walked across the floor back to Kagome's room. He carefully opened the door and looked inside.

thank you to ANIMEGURL04 and Black-Rouge-Dapura who reviewed, you made my day, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome was laying on her bed reading a book. When she heard the door open she looked up and Inuyasha came in and shut the door. Kagome put down the book and scooted over on the bed. "Inuyasha, come get under the covers." Inuyasha walked over to the bed, lifted the covers and sat down. "Inuyasha, lets go to bed now so we can get an early start tomorrow." Kagome scooted down under the covers and laid her head on the pillow. Inuyasha did the same and was surprised when Kagome snuggled close to him. He could feel his heart beat get faster and realized only Kagome has ever made him feel like that, and he smiled. He laid on his side toward Kagome, she was facing toward the wall, put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Kagome liked being really close to him. "I feel safe when I'm close to him." She thought as he brought he closer. "Inuyasha, I love you." "I love you too, Kagome." With that they fell asleep.

"Kagome, Kagome, it's time to wake up." "Smirfle," came the response. "Kagome come on, Inuyasha already left, it's time to go back." Mrs. Higurashi was shaking her daughter slightly. Kagome's eyes shot open when she remembered what had happened last night. "Inuyasha left already?" Kagome was sitting up in bed. "Yes, he said he would see you when you went back, now get dressed and go." Kagome's mom got up and left the room. Kagome jumped out of bed and got dressed in a flash. She hurredly brushed her hair and teeth, then gathered everything she needed. "Bye mom, grandpa, Sota, see you when I come back." "Kagome don't you want to eat first?" "No mom, I'll eat over there." Kagome then slipped on her shoes and ran out the door to the well. She ran down the stairs and jumped in. "I can't wait to see Inuyasha!" she thought as she arrived in the feudal era. "Kagome!" she looked up and was Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looking down at her. "Hi guys, where's Inuyasha?" "Right here," Inuyasha came into view, "need help?" Kagome smiled, "Yes please." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo moved out of the way so Inuyasha could jump in. He landed lightly on the floor of the well, put his arm around Kagome's waist, jumped out of the well and landed lightly on the grass. He set Kagome down and Shippo immediately jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her. Sango came up and gave her a hug too. "Hi Shippo, Hi Sango, Hi Miroku." "Hi," they all said together. "Ready? Lady Kaede has made us lunch." Miroku started toward the village, Sango followed with Shippo on her shoulder and Inuyasha and Kagome followed at a slower pace. Once Miroku, Sango and Shippo were far ahead, Kagome turned and hugged Inuyasha, who gladly hugged back. "Inuyasha, should we tell them or keep it a secret for awhile?" "We can keep it a secret, but knowing Miroku it won't stay a secret very long." The parted and walked hand in hand to the village. One they were at Kaede's hut they let go of each other's hand and entered, everyone looked up. "How are ye Kagome?" asked Kaede from Miroku's right. "I'm doing fine Kaede and you?" "I'm fine." "And what took you two so long" Miroku asked with a sly smile. Sango, who was sitting on Miroku's left, said, "Yes, you were behind us and then when we looked back you two were gone, is there something you haven't told us?" Kagome could tell Inuyasha was about to get defensive, "We had a matter to discuss." She felt Inuyasha calm down, "mm,hmm." They turned back to their soup. Inuyasha and sat down next to eachother and Kaede handed them each a bowl, they were silent the rest of lunch.

"So when should we head out?" asked Sango. The all decide to go for a short walk after lunch and were now coming to the edge of the village. "What about tomorrow morning? What do you think Inuyasha?" "The sooner the better."

Kagome looked around. Miroku was sitting upright a little ways from Sangok, both of them sleeping. Inuyasha sat next to her, she was in her sleeping back and Shippo was leaning against her, also asleep. Kagome carefully lifted Shippo, sat up and layed Shippo on her pillow. She crawled out of her sleeping bag, stood up, and walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him. "Kagome, what's the matter?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Nothing, just wanted to be closer to you." Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, and Inuyasha leaned his head on hers. "Inuyasha?" "Yes Kagome?" "Can I sit in your lap?" Inuyasha lifted his head and Kagome crawled in his lap.

She had her right shoulder touching his chest and her head rested against his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. Miroku had over heard them talking and now opened his eyes to see Kagome sleeping in Inuyasha's lap. He waited a little to make sure Inuyasha was asleep and when he was sure he was sleeping, he scooted over to where Sango slept and shook her shoulder. "Sango wake up. Sango you have to see this." Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Is there something wrong Miroku?" "Shh, keep it down. Now look." Miroku pointed at Kagome and Inuyasha and she looked. She gasped, "So there was something they werent' telling us. "Let's catch them in the morning when they wake up," she whispered. "Agreed," With that Sango laid back down and Miroku went back to his spot.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kagome?" Inuyasha shook her lightly, "Kagome, time to wake up." Kagome moaned. "Can we just stay like this forever?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up. "Did you two sleep good?" Miroku asked smiling. He was sitting next to Sango who had Shippo in he lap. When Kagome heard Miroku's voice her eyes flew open and she stood up as fast as she could. Inuyasha stood up as well. Now Miroku and Sango were laughing. "You could have told us, I'm sure Kaede would have given you two a separate hut." Miroku had recovered but was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Sango had regained control and both were now standing. Kagome could feel Inuyasha tense next to her, so she grabbed his hand and he began to relax. Kagome spoke up before Inuyasha could start yelling, she knew they wanted to ask questions. "Yes me and Inuyasha are together, and no we have not had sex." She said as she looked at Miroku. "So that is why Inuyasha stayed in your world the other night" asked Sango. "Yes." Kagome looked around and noticed Kaede wasn't there. "Where is Kaede?" "One of the villagers came by and requested her help. I think the woman said her daughter was injured," replied Sango. Just then Kaede entered the hut, "Ah, ye are awake," she said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha, "I will start breakfast."

"Bye Lady Kaede!" yelled Shippo from Kagome's shoulder. Everyone else waved goodbye to the old woman and started walking. Kagome had been careful to pack lightly, bringing only necessities like medicine, bandages, and some snacks. They were now entering Inuyasha's forest. "You two go on ahead, me and Inuyasha will catch up to you later." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him through the forest in the direction of the sacred tree. Sango and Miroku were a little surprised. "That was strange," said Sango. "Indeed, let us follow and see what they are up too." "You know Inuyasha will beat the crap out of you if you are caught." "Not to mention how mad Kagome would be if she knew we were spying," piped up Shippo. He had jumped off Kagome's shoulder when she started to dray Inuyasha away. "All the more reason no to get caught." With that Miroku started off in the direction Kagome dragged Inuyasha, and Sango and Shippo went after him.

"Kagome, where are you taking me?" She was still dragging him but her pace had slowed. "You will see." "Wait, you're taking me to the sacred tree aren't you?" "Yup." They came to the opening and walked up to the tree. Miroku had caught up and was now hiding behind a bush. "Miroku, let's leave them alone," said Sango but Miroku wasn't listening. "Kagome, why did you bring me here?" Inuyasha looked from the tree down to Kagome who was looking back at him. "I don't know. I just felt the urge to come here." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. "Kagome, will you stay with me forever?" "Forever," she replied. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "I never noticed how gold they are," she thought. "I can not fight the urge to kiss her any longer," he thought to himself. He brought Kagome away from him a little. Kagome looked up into his eyes and knew what was coming. He bent down and his lips met hers. It was a simple kiss to begin with but within seconds the kiss became more passionate, Kagome melting into Inuyasha's arms.

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango watched smiling. "Miroku lets give them privacy." "No way," came his response. "Miroku!" Sango said warningly. "Okay, okay, let's go." He started crawling away. Shippo jumped down off of Sango's shoulder. When he landed there was a loud 'CRACK'. He had landed on a stick. Everyone Froze.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, he had heard it. He gently ended the kiss, and reluctantly let go of Kagome. He turned his head and looked around. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" "I thought I heard something." Cold fear was running through each of the three snoop's bodies. "If he finds us, he'll kill us," thought Miroku. "RUN!!!" he yelled and got up and ran. Sango and Shippo were right behind him. Miroku saw a red flash out of the corner of his eye. The next thing he knew Inuyasha was standing in front of him, his arms crossed across his chest. Miroku skidded to a stop and Sango ran into him. She immediately knew Inuyasha had caught them and was starring accusingly at Miroku and Sango. "I expected this out of Miroku, but you Sango?" said Kagome as she caught up. "I'm sorry Kagome," she came out from behind Miroku," I came to make Miroku leave you guys alone." "I forgive you Sango, I could never stay mad at you, you're my best friend. As for Miroku," she walked over to him and smacked him, hard. "Spy on us again and I'll let Inuyasha do the hitting." Inuyasha still had his arms crossed and she could see and angry fire burning in his eyes. She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her and the angry fire turned gentle. "With one touch she can control me," he thought. "Let's get going," she pulled her hand back and Sango handed her, her bag.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were out of the forest in no time. They walked in silence. Kagome could only think of the kiss. "I love when he touches me. He is so gentle and it sends shivers through my body." She hadn't noticed it, but Sango was looking at her. "Sango, what's wrong?" When she looked at Sango she saw sadness in her eyes. Inuyasha and Miroku had heard Kagome and turned around, Kagome put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You two go on ahead, we'll catch up in a little while." "Ok." Inuyasha turned around and Miroku reluctantly followed. He was worried something was seriously wrong and wanted to know what. When the boys were out of earshot Kagome turned to Sango," What's wrong?" Sango looked ashamed, "let's go sit down," Kagome suggested. Sango gave a little nod. They walked a little ways off the path and sat down in the soft grass. "Sango?" she looked up, "You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Sango nodded, starring at the grass. "What's wrong?" "Well," Sango was afraid Kagome would get angry but Kagome seemed really concerned and she didn't want her to worry, "it's just that when I saw you and Inuyasha kissing, I got jealous, not of you and Inuyasha kissing but the way you feel about one another." Kagome understood completely. "This is about Miroku isn't it." Sango nodded. "You think he doesn't return your feelings?" "I feel like he sees me as a grope toy." Kagome gave a little giggle at the words "grope toy." "Sango have you asked him about his feelings?" "No, I'm afraid." "Of what?" "Him thinking I'm crazy thinking he would like me." "Sango, sometimes, I get the feeling he does like you." Sango looked up, the sadness gone from her eyes, "Really?" "Yeah," Kagome smiled, "now let's get going, they will be wondering what's taking us." "Yes, let's go." They walked back to the path and walked in the direction Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo went.

"Hey guys," Kagome said happily. "I see you've made camp," said Sango, she hadn't noticed it was turning dark. Shippo went up to her, "Sango, are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine," she said turning to him, Shippo gave her a hug. Miroku went and stood with Kagome who was talking to Inuyasha, "Kagome may I have a word with you?" Kagome had predicted this. "Yeah." "I'll stay with Sango," Inuyasha turned and walked back to the fire. "Kagome, what was wrong with Sango?" "First, let me ask you a question." "Ok." "Do you like Sango?" "Yes," Miroku said with a slight blush, Kagome was ecstatic. Miroku looked up ans was a little startled, Kagome had a big smile on her face, it was kinda creeping him out. "Will you tell me what was wrong with Sango now?" "Yes," she said, "She was worried you didn't like her." MIroku was taken aback, he couldn't believe his ears. "She likes me?" Kagome nodded. Her smile faded, "You have to stop gropping her and other women as well. You will not cheat on her. She will be the only woman you are with and if you break her heart I will beat you to death with a shovel," Kagome's smile was back, "let's go back to camp now, shall we?" Kagome walked back to camp with Miroku a few paces behind.

When they arrived at camp Kagome went and sat next to Inuyasha and Miroku sat next to Sango who was playing with Kirara. Miroku watch as Kirara rolled over and batted at Sango's hand. "I like when she is happy. She has had so much loss in her life, first her father and the other villagers, then Kohaku. Yet, she seems to find happiness. I admire her strength." He thought to himself. Sango noticed his gaze and looked up at him. "Is something wrong Miroku?" Miroku jumped. "What? Oh, no, I'm fine." "Ok." Sango was a little skeptical. "He actually hasn't groped me. He is sitting close and isn't being a pervert." She went back to playing with Kirara.

Kagome was leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder watching Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha had taken only a few moments to go to sleep.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning they headed off bright and early. They walked down a worn path that showed there was a village up ahead. Kagome looked around, on her right she could see mountains and on her left she could see a forest. When she turned to look up ahead she stopped and turned toward the forest. "Wha'ts wrong Kagome, did you sense a jewel shard?" asked Shippo from her left shoulder. "Did you?" now the others turned and looked. "Inuyasha, you're no going to like this but Koga is coming." She could feel the jewel shards coming at them fast, in a few seconds he would be here. Sure enough a second later they saw a blue tornado come out of the forest, it stopped a little ways away and out walked a wolf. "Hello Kagome," he said as he walked up to her. Inuyasha came and stood next to Kagome and was silent. This surprised Kagome since he usually drew the Tetsusaiga and threatened Koga, now he was just standing calmly by her side. "I hope dog breath has been treating you well." Koga was now standing in front of Kagome. Inuyasha just stood there and looked at Koga. "He's treated me fine, Koga."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara stood off to the side watching. "Inuyasha being civil is scaring me," said Sango. Miroku smiled, "Yes, it is odd."

Koga stepped in front of Inuyasha. "You better be keeping my Kagome safe, Inuyasha," he said warningly. "She's not 'your' Kagome," was all he said back. "Koga, listen, I can't be 'your' Kagome because I'm Inuyasha's." "What? You and mutt face? Don't make me laugh. I will be back." He turned back into a tornado and went back into the forest.

Miroku and Sango stood in awe. "Nothing phases him, now does it. He reminds me of Hojo," Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I'm very proud of you!" She looked up at him and smiled. Inuyasha's ears perked up. He looked at her, "Why?" "Because you handled having Koga here very well. You kept your temper and didn't call him names back. "Kagome raised herself a little and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, Inuyasha blushed a little. Sango watched with a smile, she was happy that Kagome and Inuyasha finally revealed to each other how they felt.

They entered the village about half an hour later. It was a fairly small village with what looked to be two wealthy houses. Kagome thought to herself, "That is the place Miroku will hit first." "Does anyone else see that dark aura surrounding that house up there?" Miroku pointed, not to the house she had thought but the house next to it. That house was slightly smaller but looked just as wealthy. She looked at it and was surprised to actually see a dark aura. "Wow, for once Miroku isn't lying," said Inuyasha. "True," said Shippo. "We better go check it out," said Sango who started walking with the rest of the gang beside her. They reached the door and Miroku knocked. Kagome pulsed. Inuyasha tensed next to her and put his hand on his sword. They heard footsteps coming toward the door and it slid open, in the doorway stood a young woman. She had long black hair that went just above her hips and soft brown eyes. She was wearing bright colored layers of robes. Kagome was trying to pinpoint the jewel shard and didn't realize they were going inside until Inuyasha put his hand in the crook of her back and pressed. She realized they were going inside and walked in. Miroku had worked his magic and now ere given permission to search the house. "The only room you may not search is the one down that hall sixth door on the right. "She pointed to the hall that was on their right. "Ok, Sango and I will go this way," Miroku pointed to the hall on the left, "Kagome and Inuyasha will go that way," he pointed to the hall on the right. As they started to part the woman spoke, "For your help, let me prepare you each a room." Miroku turned to her, "No need we can sleep in one room." "Very well," she said and snapped her fingers, an older women came from a door behind her. "Prepare a room for our guests and a nice meal." The woman left and they parted.

"Have you found the shard yet?" asked Inuyasha when they were out of earshot. "Not yet but it is getting stronger. That woman, there was something weird about her." "I didn't notice anything," he said as he opened a door and looked in. "Nuthin suspicious in here." The farther down the hall they got the clearer she could sense the shard. "Wait, I don't just feel one shard. I feel three," she thought to herself. As they passed the door the woman said not to go in, Kagome pulsed. "Inuyasha it's in here!" Inuyasha turned around and looked at the door, "That's the room that woman said we couldn't search." "There is something else, there isn't one shard, there are three. "Inuyasha didn't think twice about what the woman said, and opened the door to the room. Kagome walked in first, Inuyasha right behind her. There were candles everywhere, a small table in the center with one big candle and smaller candle on each side with a small box in front of the biggest candle. "This would be romantic if there wasn't something evil here," thought Kagomee. "Are the shards in the box?" he walked a little way from her to get a better look at the room. "I think so." "Well go look," he could smell something but it was being covered by the smell of the candles. Before even taking a step she realized that the shards were no longer in the room and that it was moving toward them, and was very close. The door began to open, and Kagome and Inuyasha, who had been looking around the room, whipped around. Kagome froze," There is nowhere to hide!" she thought. The door opened all the way and in the doorway stood the women. "She has the jewel shards," Kagome whispered, her heart beginning to beat faster. "What are you doing? This room is restricted." "Why don't you tell us why you have three jewel shards." "Why didn't I see it before?" he said thought to himself, "She is the one giving off the demonic aura." He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and was preparing to draw it. "Well then you should know what is coming." Kagome began taking steps toward Inuyasha. The woman began to get bigger and started turning into a giant spider. Just then Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo ran in. She was no in the form of a spider demon and very large.

Inuyasha immediately drew the Tetsusaiga and Kagome ran the last couple of feet to hide behind him. "Inuyasha, the jewel shards are in her forehead." "Got it." Kirara had changed and was standing next to Sango growling, Shippo was sitting on her. "Kagome stay here and prepare your arrow." "Right!" As much as she hated spiders she had to help.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and cut off four of the spider's legs. It would have been very effective in bringing her down, if they hadn't grown back moments later. Shippo jumped off Kirara and ran to Kagome. Kirara jumped into the air and started attacking the demon's head. Miroku was at loss, he couldn't use his Wind Tunnel because of the closed space.

"You have underestimated my power halfling." As Inuyasha was about to lay a blow to her head, she opened her mouth and aimed her paralyzing poison at him. He didn't have time to get out of the way and was hit full on. He fell to the ground with a loud crash. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She ran over to him, and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that all the poison had his kimono and he was fine. He sat up and growled. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine, and you?" He turned to her and looked her up and down. "I'm fine, now go fight." He smiled and leapt at the creature.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and it ran down the demon's back. She screamed in agony and kicked her legs.

Miroku pulled out a sutra and threw it at her. Electricity surged through her body.

Kagome pulled out an arrow and readied it. The demon came very close to her and she felt something come in contact with her side. She brushed it off as her imagination, and let her arrow go. It hit its mark and the demon turned to dust. She felt a stingin sensation on her side and put her hand on it. "It's wet," she thought. She brought her hand up and it was covered in blood.


	7. chapter 7

here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed my story, I had fun writing it. Byez

Chapter 7

Inuyasha was talking to Miroku and Sango. He realized he smelled blood. He looked at Miroku and Sango and saw no blood. His heart sank. He whipped around and saw Kagome staring at her hand. She looked up and met his eyes. "Inuyasha," he heard her gasp. He ran over to her and he caught her as she passed out. "Kagome, Kagome, answer me!" He looked up at Sango and Miroku. We need to get her back to Kaede," said Miroku. "Will she be ok?" Shippo was stroking Kagome's hair. "She might be if we can get her to Kaede," said Sango, "I will take her on Kirara, you two come as fast as you can." Inuyasha didn't want to leave her but knew that if she didn't get help soon she wouldn't make it, from what he could tell the wound was very deep. Ok," he gently picked her up and walked outside. Kirara transformed and Sango got on. Inuyasha carefully sat Kagome in front of Sango so she could hold onto her. "Be very careful Sango," said Miroku.

Sango gave Kirara's side a little squeeze with her legs and Kirara was off.

"Let's be off," said Miroku. "Right." Inuyasha began to run and Miroku followed. They were only a day from Kaede's village but the need to hurry was in them. They exited the village and followed the path.

"Please let her be ok, please let her be ok," thought Sango. "Do you think she will be ok?" She jumped, she didn't notice Shippo had gotten on with her. "I'm sure she will be fine." She tried to convince not only the little kitsune but herself as well. They did not speak the rest of the way back. They reached the village in less than an hour.

Kaede was sitting in her hut making dinner. She was waiting for the stew to bing boiling when she heard a thump outside and someone scream her name.

"Kaede!" Sango got down off of Kirara. Kaede came of her hut, "What are ye doing her child?" Then she saw Kagome. She was very pale and covered in blood. "Oh my, get her in, quick!" She held open the door so Kirara could enter. "Lay her here." Kaede cleared a spot for her next to the fire. Sango carefully lifted Kagome up and with Kaede's help they set her on the pallet and Kaed immediately began dressing Kagome's wound.

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived about two hours later. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha burst in. He looked around the room and saw her laying on the floor and Kaede redressing her wounds. He ran over and sat next to her. Miroku entered, he was panting from all the running. He went and sat next to Sango who had moved to the otherside of the room when Inuyasha came in.

Miroku sat down beside Sango. He leaned against the wall, "Ow!," he said as he jumped away from the wall. He moved the robe off his shoulder and saw a cut. Sango saw and and got up to grab Kagome's first aid kit form her backpack, (Inuyasha had brought her backpack with him) then walked over to Miroku. "Let me see the wound please," she said as she neeled down and opened the white box. Miroku began undoing the top of his robe. Sango took out what Kagome called 'Neosporin' and some bandages. "Turn around please." Miroku did as he was told. Sango cleaned the wound, it was a thin line along his back, and couldn't help but blush a little. Sango smiled when Miroku kind of twitched hwne she ran her finger of the skin near the wound. "He's ticklish, she thought." She wanted to do it again but fought the urge. "Done," she said and began to put everything away. "Thank you," he said and began to put his robe back on. "Oh gods," he thought, "she has no idea what that one little touch did." Sango put the first aid kit back in Kagome's bag and went back to sit next to Miroku.

Inuyasha sat nest to Kagome, holding her hand while Kaede finished rebandaging her wound. Kaede got up and walked outside for her usual walk. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hand with his thumb and brought his other hand to her cheek. Kaede didn't have the heart to tell Inuyasha that Kagome had lost so much blood that she might not make it. "Shippo would you like to come for a walk with me?" "Sure Lady Kaede," he said and walked outside with her.

Sango looked over at Inuyasha, he was stroking kagome's face. "Miroku," she whispered, "let's give him some privacy." "Agreed," he said. They got up and left.

"Kagome, you can't leave me," Inuyasha could feel the difference in her body temperature. Inuyasha couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. "There has to be some way I can help," he whispered to himself. Then he remembered something his mother and father talked about when his mother was in danger. He felt fingers wrap around his own, "Huh? Kagome!"

Kagome could feel someone holding her hand. "There has to be someway I can help," she heard a familiar voice whisper. She tightened her hand around his. "Inuyasha, where are you?" "What? I'm right here!" "Why can't she see me, her eyes are open? Oh no, I have to hurry," he thought. "Kagome, I'm going to help you but you have to cooperate." "Okay," she said daizedly. "Kagome, I need you to sit up, I know it will hurt but we need to hurry." She winced as Inuyasha sat her up. He set her so her back sax against his chest. He took one of his claws and ran it across his wrist drawing blood. He put his wrist up to her mouth, "Kagome, you need to drink." She did as she was told, she didn't know what she was drinking but she tasted copper.

Within moments the wound had closed and Kagome could feel something wash through her body. She began to breathe heavily and shiver. Inuyasha held her close. "It will be over soon." Kagome gasped and her back arched, it was over. She lay limp against Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku had walked around a little while, the nfound a spot under a tree to sit. "This is nice," Miroku said. "What is?" asked Sango, trying no to look at him. "Being here with you," he said simply. Sango looked at him, he was looking at the moon, then slowly turned to her. They locked eyes, to Sango it seemed like and eternity. Miroku brought one of his hands up and brushed Sango's face. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch, she opened her eyes again to look back at him. He began to lean in. Miroku brushed his lips against Sango's. Getting no protest, he caught her lips. At first Sango didn't respond but in seconds her body relaxed. Sango didn't think it could get any better until Miroku's tongue demanded entrance. She granted it. Miroku wasted no time in exploring her mouth. "Oh gods." Sango thought. She had moved her hands from her lap and put them around Miroku's neck. To Miroku's surprise Sango began to deepen the kiss, of course he couldn't complain. Sango moaned and shifted a little. Miroku grabbed her behind her knee and in one swift motion brought Sango to strattle him. She yelped in surprise and broke the kiss for breath. She opened her eyes and realized the position Miroku put her in. She looked at him and he smiled. He put his hands on her lower back and slid her closer. He caught her lips again, and her smile was lost in the kiss.

"Kaede? Do you think we should go back to the hut now?" Shippo asked yawning." "Ay, let us find Sango and Miroku." They walked in the direction Sango and Miroku went.

"Sango," Miroku whispered, his voice deeper than usual, "I really hate to say this, but we need to get back. Kaede and Shippo will probably be looking for us." "Okay," said Sango but inside she never wanted the moment to end. She stood up and began to shiver. She wanted his warmth back. Miroku stood up and brushed himself off.

"Sango, Miroku!" said Shippo, "now we can go back and I can sleep!" "Ready Sango?" asked Miroku turning to her. She nodded and they walked together back to the cabin. "Oh, and Miroku, if you touch another woman that isn't me, you will have hell to pay!" she said so only he could hear. Miroku just smiled.

"What do ye think ye are doing?" Kaede said when they entered the hut and she saw Inuyasha holding Kagome. "Shh," was his answer, "but," said Sango. "Don't worry, just go to sleep, you'll see in the morning." They were dumbfounded but went to bed none the less. Kaede on her mat, Shippo in Kagome's sleeping bag, and Sango and Miroku suspiciously close.

The next day, Kagome was the first to wake. "Where am I?" she thought. She remembered something happened with Inuyasha. She lifted her head and looked around her. "I'm back in Kaede's hut." Then she noticed Sango and Miroku. Sango was leaning against Miroku, her head on his shoulder and their fingers were entwined on Miroku's lap. Kagome smiled.

"You're awake," Kagome turned around to look up at Inuyasha. "Yeah," she said and smiled. "Kagome, can I see your wound." "Sure, she sat up and Inuyasha began to unwrap it for her. The bandaging was bloody but when Inuyasha got to the end, there was noghitn there. Kagome looked at the area in astonishment. "Where did it go?!" she asked poking the area. "OW!" she brought her hand up to her eyes and saw that her fingernails were sharp and pointed. She gasped. "Don't worry Kaogme, it is only temporary." "What are you saying? What happened?" she asked turning to Inuyasha. "I'm saying that the effects will only last a day or so. You were dying, and I was desperate. I had once overheard my father talked to my mother about it. She was being threatened and to try and save her, my dad wanted to turn her into a demon so she would be safe," Kagome's eyes opened wide when she realized what Inuyasha had done. "Since I am only half demon the effects won't last long. Just long enough for the wound to heal, which it already has done, it is surprising though, because not even I heal that fast. I think you priestess powers helped the process. It should go away sometime today, or maybe tomorrow." "I'm a demon!" she said horrified. "No, your half demon." Kagome let out a sigh of relief." "Thank you for saving me Inuyasha," she smiled. "Your welcome," he replied and leaned down and kissed her. They broke and smiled at eachother. Kagome arranged herself back in Inuyasha's lap, her head against his chest, and Inuyasha hugged her close to him.

Miroku could hear people talking. He was still half asleep but as he came too he realized it was Inuyasha and Kagome. The he noticed there was a weight on his shoulder, "Sango is sleeping, with her head on my shoulder." His mind wandered to the events of the night before completely forgetting about the conversation going on.

When Sango began to stir, Miroku was brought out of his daze. She yawned and rubbed the sleepies from her eyes. "Good morning, Sweetness," Miroku said with a grin. Sango was a little started by the nickname but remembering the events of last night, she looked up at him smiling brightly. Miroku leaned down and caught Sango's lips.

Inuyasha nad Kagome heard the, "Good morning, Sweetness" and opened their eyes. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kagome smiled as they saw miroku lean down and kiss Sango who gladly accepted. Kagome began to giggle, which made Sango and Miroku part and look at her. A blush crept across Sango's face while Miroku remained cool. "That was the cutest think I've ever seen!" Kagome said a little too loudly for Kaede say up, "What are all ye doing?" she said as she looked around the room at Sango and Miroku then Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome, ye are awake!?" Shippo stirred, "No party, sleepy," then rolled over. Everyone looked at him, then went back to the fact that Kagome was awake. "Kagome, let us see your wound," said Sango as her, Miroku and Kaede got up and came closer.

Kagome was still sitting in Inuyasha's lap, and not want to leave, she turned so that her back was against his chest and lifted her shirt to where the wound used to be. Everyone gasped. Sango reached out a ran her finger over the spot, "There isn't even a scar!" she exclaimed. "How is that possible?!" said Miroku as he stared in awe. Kagome put her shirt down and leaned back against Inuyasha, putting her head in the crook of his neck, "Inuyasha did it," she said. Inuyasha in turn wrapped his arms around Kagome lovingly.

The onlookers were taken aback by this show off affection from Inuyasha. Although Inuyasha was ten times nicer to Kagome than he used to be, he still didn't show his affection for her so openly.

"What's going on?" asked Shippo from the other side of the room. Everyone jumped. Inuyasha stood up, setting Kagome down gently. Miroku, Sango and Kaede stood up as well. Kagome looked down at her hands. "Inuyasha, look!" Inuyasha looked down to see her hands went back to normal. "I told you," he smiled, she smiled back. "Mew," everyone looked down at the little two-tailed demon cat. "She must have just come in from hunting," said Sango. She bent down and picked Kirara up. Kirara snuggled up in her arms and began to purr. "Let us prepare breakfast," said Kaede. "Yes, would you like some help Kaede?" asked Miroku. "Sure," said Kaede. Miroku went outside to get some firewood, then came back in and cut the vegetables. The rest of the day was spent lounging around.

"Miroku, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Sango asked standing up. "Sure," Miroku stood up and followed Sango out the door. "We'll be back later," Miroku said as they exited the door.

When they were outside, Sango reached out to hold Miroku's hand. They walked to a hill just outside the village, hand in hand. They walked in silence, there was no need to talk. They were perfectly content with each other's presence. They reached the top of the hill as the sun began to set. Miroku sat down on the grass and Sango sat between his legs; her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. They watched as the beautiful blue, orange, and pinks yielded to the dark night.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, I have arranged for ye, Sango and Miroku to have separate huts," Kaede said while stoking the fire, "I assumed ye would all like to be alone." A smile played on her lips as she kept her gaze focused on the fire. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another then back at Kaede. "Where are they, the huts I mean," Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha stood up. "They are the two next to mine." "We will go tell Miroku and Sango, thank you Kaede!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha' hand and pulled him outside. "Let's go tell Sango and Miroku, and then we will go to out hut," said Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed the air then looked over at a hill, "They are over there, on that hill." "K, let's go."

Sango picked up Miroku's cursed hand and brought it into her view. Miroku watched as she ran her fingertips softly down the purple cloth, stopping to finger the beads. "Miroku, how old was you father when he died? "He was 32." "And how old are you?" "17 and your 16, Sango, you don't have to worry, we'll get Naraku before it happens." "But what if we don't, I don't think…" Miroku brought his lips to hers, he could taste the saltiness of her tears. It finally hit him just how worried she was. All thoughts left Sango's head as soon as Miroku's lips met hers. "I love you Sango." "I love you too, Miroku." Miroku left her mouth and began to burn kisses down her neck.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called as her and Inuyasha walked up the hill. As they came to the top, two figures were stainding looking at them. "What's up?" said Miroku, a little disappointed that they had been interrupted. "We have great news!" replied Kagome. "What is it?" asked Sango rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. "Kaede arranged it so that we have our own huts. "R-really?" Miroku said ecstatic. "Yeah, they're the two next to Kaede's hut." "Right, well, we'll see you two later!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and ran down the hill. "Shoulda seen that coming!" said Kagome slightly taken aback "Yup." Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the hill and went to their hut.

"Kagome? Kagome?" she felt someone rubbing her arm but how could that be, Inuyasha was on the other side of the room lighting the candles. "Kagome come." The voice was getting louder. She looked around, "No!" Kagome's eyes flew open. She was in her room. She rolled over and met Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Inuyasha?" "Good morning sleepy head," Inuyasha replied kissing her on the forehead. "It was just a dream?" she whispered. "You must have had a good dream, you had a big smile on your face when I went to wake you up." "Yeah." Kagome reached up, cupping Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha who was supporting himself on his elbow, leaned down and kissed her. Kagome's hands moved to Inuyasha's neck, caressing it as she allowed Inuyasha's tongue access to her mouth. Inuyasha's free hand went to her waist. Kagome let out a whimper as Inuyasha's hand found its way under her shirt. They never went farther than kissing yet. They eventually stopped for breath. "Ready to go back," asked Inuyasha. "Let's go," replied Kagome.


	8. Review Replies

**Review Replies**

Shiroi-miko- thanks! I actually decided to continue it, but before I do I am going to go back and edit everything and maybe change a few things, so look for a new and improves story soon!

ZoeMewMewPower- lol, the story will be continued soon, first improvements and then more chapters. I love your name by the way, it is too cute!

Mikazuki-san- thanks, and I'll look for your story!

Twilight eyes 8120- thanks! I know you love romance, your stories tell all. Lol.

Miko- you'll find out, lol. Yeah, but her falling asleep is a big part of the story. thanks for reading!

ANIMEGURL04- i know! He needs to stop being such a dork. Kagome doesn't choose, she already has her heart set on Inuyasha and though they fight, she loves him, so Koga doesn't even stand a chance.

Black-Rouge-Dapura- yeah, it will be continued. Lol, I love the little Inuyasha skit, that's too cute, and way funny.


End file.
